Hermione en force !
by Athena-Saori
Summary: Songfic. Fatiguée de voir son amie malheureuse, Hermione prend les choses en mains pour ouvrir les yeux du Survivant.


**Disclaimer**: Les persos sont à J.K. Rowling; la chanson à Vanessa Paradis.

Merci à celles qui ont laissés des comm à nos autres OS, ça nous a fait très plaisir.

Entre les pensées d'Hermione

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Hermione en force!!!!!

Dans la salle de réception, Hermione, comme les autres, applaudit le discours qui vient d'être fait. La guerre est finie depuis quatre ans maintenant. Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier fête la libération, la mort de ce fléau qu'était Voldemort. Hermione regarde autour d'elle, elle aperçoit des visages connus, des gens qu'elle n'a pas vus depuis longtemps. Elle est heureuse d'être ici ce soir, parmi ses amis, ses collègues. Elle travaille au Ministère, elle s'occupe de la collaboration avec le monde Moldu. Mais ce soir, l'ambiance n'est pas au travail mais à la détente, à l'amusement.

Un peu angoissée par ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, elle se penche vers son voisin.

« Tu ne crois pas que je vais gâcher l'ambiance ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Peu de gens vont comprendre de quoi ou de qui tu parles. » La rassure le jeune homme blond avec un sourire encourageant.

Hermione se penche vers lui et lui vole un rapide baiser avant de se lever. Elle se dirige vers l'estrade alors qu'un grand silence se fait dans la salle.

Elle pointe sa baguette vers sa gorge et murmure un « sonorus ».

« Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Hermione Malfoy. Pour ceux à qui ça ne dit rien, mon nom de jeune fille, est Hermione Granger. »

Elle regarde la salle, amusée des réactions de l'assemblée, notamment de ceux qui étaient à l'école avec elle et qui ne savaient pas que le terrible Serpentard, craint de tous, avait succombé à son charme depuis bientôt cinq ans.

« Mais si je suis là ce soir, ce n'est pas pour parler de moi et de mon mari. Si je suis là, c'est pour que l'on puisse fêter ce jour comme il se doit. J'ai donc décidé de vous chanter une chanson. Elle n'est pas de moi, c'est d'une chanteuse moldue. J'espère seulement que cette chanson permettra a une personne que j'aime beaucoup de faire le bon choix. »

D'un coup de baguette, une musique s'élève dans la salle. Hermione regarde ses amis. Ron avec Lavande et leurs deux jumelles, Parvati et Seamus qui ne se quittent pas d'une semelle depuis qu'ils se sont enfin déclarés, Harry et sa femme et, un peu à l'écart, Ginny dont les grands yeux marrons sont emplis d'une infinie tristesse. Hermione plonge ensuite son regard dans les yeux gris de son mari. Drago, sentant son appréhension hoche doucement la tête pour l'encourager. L'ancienne Gryffondor prend alors une profonde inspiration et commence à chanter d'une voix claire et mélodieuse.

_Marilyn peint sa bouche_

_Elle pense à John_

_Rien qu'a John_

Hermione voit Harry se crisper, il connaît cette chanson, maintenant elle en est sûre.

Pourvu que ça marche.

_Un sourire, puis un soupir_

_Elle fredonne une… chanson_

Hermione regarde ensuite Ginny. La douce et belle Ginny. Celle-ci ne connaît pas cette chanson, elle ne voit sans doute pas ce qu'Hermione essaie de faire.

_Ni triste, ni gaie_

_Entre deux, trois… interviews_

Ginny cilla. Des interviews, elle en accordait beaucoup, vu le métier qu'elle exerçait.

_Et du swing qui mousse_

_Dans son bain c'est fou _

_Marilyn chante son nom_

_Elle s'invente des chansons_

_Sur le mariage d'une étoile et d'un lion_

Cela faisait trop longtemps que cette situation durait. Hermione ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Ginny ressentait en se trouvant ici. Environ un an après que Harry ait enfin détruit Voldemort, il avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie. Ses conseillers lui avaient dit qu'il serait bien qu'il épouse une jeune fille qui avait rejoint la Résistance alors que ses parents étaient des Mangemorts. Harry avait tout d'abord refusé, puis, voyant que cela aiderait les enfants de Mangemorts a être mieux intégrés, il avait accepté et fini par épouser quelque mois plus tard Sarah Zabini, la petite sœur de Blaise. Tous deux savaient que ce n'était qu'un mariage de convenance, il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, juste une estime et un respect mutuel. Mais lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui suivit, Harry avait revu Ginny. Elle était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de l'Angleterre. On l'appelait l'Etoile Anglaise. Ils s'étaient ensuite vus de nombreuses fois et était arrivé ce qui devait arriver. L'Etoile et le Lion, surnom donné à Harry par les sorciers, avaient entamé une histoire cachée.

_Marilyn_

Hermione était une des rares à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ginny s'était immédiatement confiée a elle. Et depuis deux ans que durait cette liaison, Hermione l'aidait à tenir. Mais depuis quelques temps, Ginny dépérissait à vue d'œil.

_Marilyn amoureuse_

_Elle appelle John : …John_

_De secrétaires, en Ministères_

_Au téléphone elle attend_

_C'est un amour mystère_

_Un secret d'Etat_

Harry et Ginny savaient qu'il ne pouvaient révéler leur relation a quiconque. Si on apprenait que le Ministre de la Magie trompait sa femme, ce serait un scandale.

_Marilyn change sa voix_

_Elle s'invente des prénoms_

Ginny était passée maîtresse dans l'art de mentir aux différentes secrétaires par lesquelles elle devait passer pour parler à Harry. Cela devenait insupportable. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'un beau mariage ne l'aurait sans doute jamais. Car elle ne pouvait s'imaginer mariée a quelqu'un d'autre que Harry. Ce serait lui ou personne avait-elle dit un soir à Hermione.

_Et le mariage d'une étoile et d'un lion_

_Marilyn amoureuse_

Hermione regarda Ginny. Celle-ci fixait Harry. Elle était rouge pivoine, heureusement, la salle étant dans la pénombre, personne ne s'en rendait compte.

_C'est l'histoire d'un__e étoile et d'un lion_

Pitié, faites que ça serve à quelque chose.

Ginny allait de plus en plus mal. Hermione s'inquiétait énormément pour elle.

_Elle s'invente des chansons_

_Sur le mariage d'une étoile et d'un lion _

Hermione finie sa chanson sous les applaudissements. Seule Ginny ne bougeait plus.

Avant de prononcer le sort qui rendrait à sa voix son volume normal, Hermione se tourna vers Harry et le regarda droit dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Tu a été élevé par des Moldus, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te rappeler comment est morte Marilyn. »

Elle partie ensuite se rasseoir. Harry avait l'air complètement perdu. Mais pas plus que toutes les autres personnes dans la salle, étant tous en majeure partie des enfants de sorciers, l'histoire moldue ne les intéressait pas plus que ça et ils ne comprenaient donc pas grand-chose.

« Tu as été merveilleuse. » Dit Drago quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Espérons qu'il aura compris. »

« C'est Potter, t'attends pas à des merveilles. » Dit-il moqueur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. A ce moment là Harry arriva derrière elle.

« Mione, je peux te parler en privé deux minutes ? »

Sans répondre, Hermione se leva et alla dans une pièce à côté, suivie par Harry. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il se tourna vers elle, visiblement en colère.

« Non mais t'es dingue de chanter ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Hermione ! Si quelqu'un l'apprend… »

« Mais c'est pas le plus important. » Le coupa-t-elle. « De toutes façon personne n'a rien compris. Le plus important c'est Ginny. Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, elle ne va pas bien du tout en ce moment. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » S'inquiéta Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » S'indigna la jeune femme. « Mais Harry, elle t'aime. Tu peux le comprendre ça ? Et elle est obligée de se cacher, de te partager avec une femme que non seulement tu n'aimes pas mais qui en plus ne t'aime pas. Harry bon sang, elle met tous ses rêves de côté depuis deux ans, ses rêves de mariage, ses rêves de famille. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé enfant qui s'écroule un peu plus chaque jour. Et elle a enfin fini par s'en rendre compte. »

« Mais… » Tenta-t-il.

« Si j'ai fais ça ce soir, malgré tous les risques c'est pour que tu réalise que vous êtes exactement dans la même situation que Kennedy et Marilyn Monroe. Lui non plus n'a pas choisi et on voit ce qu'il s'est passé. La différence, c'est que lui, à la base, il aimait sa femme et que sa femme l'aimait également. » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Un choix, Harry. Tu dois faire un choix. »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. »

« Tout ce qui compte pour moi en ce moment, c'est qu'une de mes meilleures amies ne se fasse pas de mal. »

« Tu crois qu'elle pourrait se… » Il ne put finir sa phrase.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne le veux pas. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi… »

« Tu l'aimes ? » Demanda brusquement Hermione.

« Hein ? »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'aime. Je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis la sixième année. »

« Alors prouve le lui bordel ! Et arrêtes de te cacher derrière ton poste et tes obligations. On ne va pas te virer parce que tu divorces. Tu es humain Harry. C'est ça que veulent les gens comme Ministre, un être humain, pas une machine qui obéit à ses conseillers pour faire bien. »

« Je sais que tu n'as jamais approuvé ce mariage. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des mariages de convenance. »

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Hermione faillit s'arracher les cheveux de rage.

« Je ne te demande pas de faire un choix tout de suite. Seulement, réfléchis bien. »

Elle partie ensuite, le laissant seul. A peine arrivée à sa table, ce fut Ginny qui lui sauta dessus.

« Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? » Demanda la rouquine.

« C'est pour toi que je fais ça alors arrêtes de m'engueuler. »

« Surtout que c'est mauvais pour une femme dans ton état. » Ajouta Drago.

« Je suis enceinte Dray, je ne suis pas malade. » Protesta Hermione.

« Mia, le médecin t'as dit : le moins de stress possible. »

« Oui papa. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Très bien, je dirais plus rien. » Dit-il, faisant mine de bouder.

« Vous êtes bien mignons tous les deux mais on pourrait en revenir à mon problème. » Intervint Ginny.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, laisse faire le temps. » Lui répondit Hermione.

« Et puis arrête d'accaparer ma femme. » Protesta Drago en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, lui caressant son ventre qui s'arrondissait lentement mais sûrement.

Ginny partie s'asseoir à côté de son frère ?

« Ca va marcher tu crois ? » Demanda Drago.

« J'en suis sûre. Ils s'aiment trop pour que ça ne marche pas. Et si jamais, j'irais remettre Monsieur le Ministre dans le droit chemin une nouvelle fois. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait. On dirait que je passe ma vie à faire ça depuis que j'ai 11 ans. »

« Et si tu t'occupais de me remettre moi dans le droit chemin. »

« Toi c'est déjà fait. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Oh oui. Et le droit chemin pour toi, c'est celui qui mène jusqu'à moi. Tu t'en écartes une seule fois et je te jure que je fais un massacre. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

2 mois plus tard, dans la Gazette du Sorcier

_**C'est la rupture !**_

****

_Surprenante nouvelle que celle que vous allez découvrir, chers lecteurs. En effet, comme il est dit en titre, d'un commun accord, notre ministre et sa femme se séparent. Selon, eux, depuis quelques temps leur couple bat de l'aile. Après un bonheur de près de trois ans et demi le couple Potter appartient désormais au passé. Harry Potter, notre ministre et, est-il besoin de le rappeler, celui qui nous a débarrassé de la menace de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, précise que son travail n'en sera pas pour autant perturbé et qu'il continuera à faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que le monde magique vive toujours à l'abri d'une quelconque menace._

_Colin Crivey_

« On va y arriver Dray, tu vas voir. Je suis vraiment la plus forte. »

« Comme si je ne t'avais pas aidé ! »

« Ton aide est discutable. »

Quelques mois plus tard, toujours dans la Gazette

_Ça y est, Harry Potter nous dévoile enfin l'identité de celle qui a remplacé dans son cœur Sarah Zabini, anciennement Potter. Il s'agit de Ginny Weasley. Pour ceux qui les ont connus à Poudlard cela ne doit pas être un grand choc quand on sait la relation qu'ils entretenaient déjà à l'époque. La jeune poursuiveuse, l'Etoile Anglaise comme on la surnomme, n'a pas souhaité s'entretenir sur ce sujet mais vu le sourire radieux qu'elle arbore depuis quelques temps selon ses proches et vu les résultats obtenus lors de ses derniers matchs, on peut dire que cela la ravi au plus haut point et que l'amour lui donne des ailes._

_Colin Crivey_

« _Elle s'invente des chansons, sur le mariage d'une étoile et d'un lion. _»

« Mia ! Ca suffit maintenant avec cette chanson ! »

* * *

Voilà notre dernière oeuvre. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
